Monster
by Forever Tank
Summary: Garnet goes through one of her transformations. Unfortunately, Pearl is stubborn and doesn't want to leave. Werewolf!Garnet
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- So this was posted on LAPIS FTW, but that is more of a joke account, so I uploaded it on my Personal account instead._**

 ** _So no, I didn't steal it, this is my personal, I run the LAPISFTW account along with my friend._**

* * *

Garnet let out a groan, clutching onto the windowsill as if it was her lifeline. She winced, feeling blood dribble out of her mouth as fangs pushed through her gums, forcing out the teeth that were already there. She spat them out, sickened at the sound of them hitting the sill. She let out a gasp of pain, attempting to lift herself up. She failed miserably and fell back down with a groan. She shook violently as her body was racked with pain. She bit her lip, drawing blood almost instantly.

She gritted her teeth as claws broke through her nails and dug into the wood. Hey eyes began to burn like hell, no doubt changing from blue and hazel to a golden color instead. Garnet whimpered, despite herself. She heard Pearl's voice behind her.

"Oh god, Garnet…" it sounded watery and fearful voice, and she had to bite back a growl as she whipped her head around to glare at her.

" _Didn't I warn you? Get out."_ Garnet hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she feared for her girlfriend's life at the moment. If she ripped apart that family as a human, who knew what she would do to Pearl as a beast. Pearl shook her head from side to side, her hands covering her mouth and tears spilling from her eyes.

"I-I can't, I don't _want_ to." Pearl said, but her meek tone betrayed her statement. Only three things rushed through Garnet's mind at the moment: The excruciating pain she was in, how she wanted Pearl out of the room and far away from her, and how she would have to explain a very long story to Pearl if she managed to survive the beast. She could worry about that later, right now she needed to get Pearl away from her. Garnet pulled her lip back, baring her blood coated fangs at her. She looked to the dresser beside her and reached blindly for one of the objects on top of it. Without hesitation, she threw it at Pearl, intentionally missing but still it barely grazed her cheek. The object shattered upon impact, leaving a hole in the wall from the sheer force of the throw.

" _I SAID GET OUT!"_ Garnet yelled out her. Pearl looked at the hole in the wall and back at her, her eyes widened with fear. Garnet tried to ignore the delight she felt at seeing the fear in her eyes, and instead she reached for another object. She made a move to throw it again, but her hand cramped and she dropped it with a grunt of pain. She was transfixed on her hand as her palm and fingers began to stretch out. She could feel the pads of her fingers and palms toughen. She looked back up at Pearl, a pleading look across her features.

" _Pearl, of all the times you chose to be stubborn; not now, ple_ _ **ase."**_ She inwardly cringed at her voice transitioned into a growl at the end, making her plead sound like more of a threat than anything. She felt her back crack, and she let out a gasp as she arched it in an attempt to dispel the pain. She pressed her sweat soaked forehead against the sill, whining out. She could practically feel her vertebrae pressing against her skin, as if it was attempting to break free from it. Pearl's horrified gasp made her stiffen up.

" _Pe_ _ **arl, pl- GAH!"**_ The cry slipped past her lips as she felt her tailbone start to stretch into a tail. She hissed, taking a moment to recollect herself. She panted heavily, her eyes shifting over to Pearl once more. Pearl looked scared out of her mind, but that was no surprise there. Pearl gulped, taking a moment to recollect herself before she spoke.

"No, I won't leave you like this. It's not right." Pearl said, her voice slightly more confident. Garnet's eyes narrowed. She snarled at Pearl in an attempt to scare her off. Pearl looked nervous, but she refused to step down. Garnet continued to glare, though it began to waver when Pearl continued to remain eye contact, not backing down from her. She looked back at the window, her head down.

" ** _You're making a mistake."_** She tried to warn her girlfriend. Pearl merely shook her head, and she moved forward. Garnet attempted to shrink away from her, but a sharp pain in her abdomen kept her from pushing back any further. Pearl placed a hand on her back and Garnet jumped at the touch, whirling her head around and growling at her. Pearl was taken aback, but her features hardened as she spoke.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you." She sounded far surer of herself then she did last time. Garnet looked at her. She knew she was powerless to do anything, especially now that she could feel her feet begin to stretch and morph. She opened her mouth to retort, but Pearl kissed her on the lips, making lose her train of thought. Garnet stared wide eyed at her. Pearl looked at her with concern, any previous traces of her fear lost. Garnet's eyes shifted from Pearl to the open door. An idea came to mind, and she looked back to Pearl.

" ** _Pearl, can you get me-"_** Her voice deteriorated into growls and snarls, and she found herself unable to form coherent words.

' _Shit'_ Garnet thought to herself. She could feel fur erupting from her skin, it felt as though there were white hot needles forcing themselves out of her. Her muscles were beginning to swell, and she could feel her sports bra and underwear begin to rip. She didn't have much time left. She looked back at Pearl, who looked like she wasn't planning on moving away from her; she stroked her back gently with her hand instead. Garnet shook her head at her. She gathered all the strength inside her body, worn from fighting her inner wolf, and grabbed Pearl with hands that mostly resembled paws now. With inhuman strength, she lifted her above her head and chucked her out the open door. She winced at Pearl's cry of pain as she landed hard on the floor. Pearl got to her feet, looking back at her and approaching the doorway.

Garnet shook her head and ran over on all fours. She pushed Pearl out of the doorway once more, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it. She panted softly, hearing Pearl bang on the door and scream her name. Garnet ignored her, slumping against the door with a whine. Mentally and physically exhausted, she stopped fighting the change. She could feel her inner wolf's delight at winning yet another battle against her. The rest of the change came rather quickly as a result; her ears stretched to meet the top of her head, her fur finished emerging, and lower jaw unhinged and begin to stretch along with the top part of her jaw into a muzzle. Garnet couldn't find it in herself to scream or writhe in pain anymore. She was too tired.

Black dotted her vision, and she felt something in her mind shift. It was as if she was shoved out of the pilot seat and pushed into the corner of her own mind. She felt control slipping away from her. In a last ditch effort, she pleaded to her inner wolf to 'Please, don't hurt Pearl.' She could practically feel it's smug grin as it replied back 'No promises' and shoved her further back into her own mind.

Darkness engulfed her vision, and she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **A little backstory here. Out of all the supernatural monsters and old legends, Werewolves are by far my favorite, and I've been fascinated by them ever since I was a child. I read all the old legends, the new ones, I can guarantee you I've seen nearly all werewolf transformations in media (Yes, even those gross skin ripping ones, however I loathe those) and I've even looked up those old "Werewolves and how to spot them' or the 'Symptoms of being a werewolf.' blog posts that were the page one google search in 2006. I've never met anyone that knows more about the topic then I do (Which is somewhat of a shame to me, as I can't geek out with anyone about it.)**_

 _ **So naturally, me liking the idea of it so much, there is always that one character that I imagine being one. Call me weird, whatever.**_

 _ **Anyway, so as I said above, this is an excerpt from one of my personal fics (Which will probably never be posted on here) so this is a oneshot. Sorry if it seems like a sequel setup.**_

 _ **I should stop rambling, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. AN

_**A/N- Hello everyone! After a few months of sitting on the idea, I have decided that I will make this into a full story. Of course, as I mentioned before, this will involve revising the story that I've already had written.**_

 _ **This is nessecary because, since this was one of my personal stories, the writing isn't as adequate (which I find really noticeable in the excerpt I have posted) as it could be because it was written in way where it took as little effort to write it as possible, but it was coherent enough to the point where I could understand it. Obviously, this wouldn't translate well into a public story.**_

 _ **The plot was also almost none existent. It was a personal story only for my eyes, so I saw no need for a conclusion. I'll have to create a plot that is both interesting and coherent. Luckily for me, I already have a few ideas.**_

 ** _My personal story also made a lot of references to some of my other stories, so I'll will have to rewrite some segments in order to avoid confusion._**

 ** _TL;DR The story will take some time to revise, so I wouldn't expect to see it anytime soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
